Blue Meets Grey
by ViaDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: All my life, I've recognised that I don't belong in my faction. I'm not kind, like the other Amity, I don't go around singing and laughing and generally being happy. That's why I'm going to leave. Previously I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU.
1. Chapter 1

All my life, I've recognised that I don't belong in my faction. I'm not kind, like the other Amity, I don't go around singing and laughing and generally being happy. My mother always said I was too daring for Amity. And when the other faction members, my 'family', climbed trees to get the apples that hung from the branches, I climbed them to see how high I could go before I couldn't go any further, to see how brave I could be. By the age if twelve, I knew, knew that I wanted to leave, to start somewhere new. Dauntless. The faction for the brave. At school I would watch them, climb to the roof, answer back to teachers, even put their hands in the flame of the Bunsen burners in science. I wanted to be one of them. I wanted to belong. Choosing day was the day I, Jasmine Clark, finally found my place in the world.

* * *

Testing day rolled round, two months after my sixteenth birthday. Even though I was only sixteen, I looked older, at five foot nine inches and my long dark hair that reached my waist. My eyes were a startling bright blue, with flecks on grey, which made for an odd combination with my skin, which was a caramel colour. People saw me and automatically assumed I was a year or so older that my actual age. My older sister, Bella, was also Amity, she decided to stay. I know she's in love with this faction the way I never had been, she recognised that.

After being sent into a room, I was faced with an Abnegation member. They had always made me uncomfortable, I doubt that some of them, like Marcus Eaton, were as selfless as they made out to be. The liquid was injected into the vain in my neck, it started to work in a matter of seconds.

I turned around, and then again. A large hunk of cheese resides in one corner and a glimmering knife in the other. A voice fills my ears.

'Choose'.

'Why? What's going to happen that warranted these items?'.

'Choose, before they are removed and you get nothing'.

I grabbed the knife with my right hand, my writing hand and my strongest hand. I turn once more, to be faced by a large dog, some kind of wolf hound. Instinct kicks in, and I crouch low to floor as the dog moved swiftly towards me. Just as the dog leaps for me, I plunge the knife into the dog, killing it instantly.

Only a second after I killed the dog, I woke up in the room I went to sleep in. The Abnegation member, an older women, was entering my result onto the system.

'How did I do?'. I was already suspecting them to say a faction that wasn't Amity, I know that I don't belong, but there was a faction that I hoped I would be. Dauntless.

'Jasmine, you were born Amity. How long have you known you don't belong there?'.

'For as long as I could remember. Why, what was my result?'.

'Dauntless'.

I breathed a sigh of relief so loud it could be heard in my mothers work, out in the fields. 'Thank you, ma'am'.

I knew where I belonged. After all this time of hoping, I knew I wasn't wrong when I suspected I belonged in Dauntless. And tomorrow, I would let my blood sizzle on the hot coal pieces.

* * *

Choosing day dawned bright and warm. I pulled on mint green tight jeans and a soft sky blue v necked sweater with my yellow baseball boots, I wanted to look nice today. I sat next the my mother, father, my older sister who chose Amity and my younger brother, who also felt he didn't belong. He wanted a life of selflessness. I pitted him, simply because I knew he was good, but in a different way to the Abnegation. I was called towards the end of the list, they started at z and worked their way backwards. Thoughts over took my mind and I couldn't help but ponder over the effects on my family, sure they had their faults, but I loved them all the same.

I was so deep in thought that when Marcus Eaton called out 'Jasmine Clark' I was shocked.

Keep calm, steady your breathing, don't trip. I was handed the knife and made the small incision in my palm. Squeezing my palm, the first drop of blood rolled out of the skin and fell the small distance quickly on to the sizzling coals.

Marcus's loud, clear voice called out loudly 'Dauntless'. I made my way to the Dauntless area, after being greeted by several people. I finally feel like I'm home.

More teenagers join Dauntless, some transfers, some not. I was seated next to a guy with strawberry blonde hair and pawl green eyes, I decided to introduce myself.

'Hi, I'm Jasmine, transferred from Amity'.

'Finn, Dauntless born, stayed in Dauntless. Didn't like singing songs, hey?'.

'Some thing like that, wasn't kind enough, either'.

'I doubt that'.

At this moment, the Dauntless members erupted into cheers as another teenager chose this faction. To be honest, I tuned out the rest of the choosing process, to busy thinking about what my new life would be like.

* * *

At the end, we all stood and quickly ran out the building, I knew we were heading for the train tracks, as I have watched the Dauntless do this before, I was excited to try. As the train approached, we all started running along side it. A boy a couple feet in front of me, leaped, landing in one of the open door ways and helped up a girl behind him. There was a door level with me.

Taking a deep breath, I leaped landing in the trains doorway, with the wind on my face. I helped up a small blonde girl and as I saw Finn, I grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

The blonde girl turned towards me, and shouted over the loud train, 'Thanks, I'm Kaily, what's your name?'.

'Jasmine, and it's no problem'.

I sat, looking out the train doors, ready to start my new life.

**So this was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. This is a Eric/OC romance. I really like the thought of Eric being really scary and tough around everyone, except a girlfriend, who he believes is the love of his life and wants to like get married and everything and he's really protective and caring. I'm going to say Eric is seventeen, before he became a Dauntless leader, he trained initiates with Four. She's obviously sixteen. Reviews are better than life.**


	2. Chapter 2

The train journey wasn't a long one, before I knew it we were coming close towards the Dauntless compound. The doors of the train re-opened and I leaned out, shocked that I saw many jumping blurs, going from the train to the roof.

Kaily spoke from her spot next to me, her Abnegation grey clothes blowing in the wind 'Bloody hell, they tryin' to kill us?'.

'Looks, that way, hey, I can see why you left Abnegation, to curious? It's not that far, a couple of feet, three at the most'.

'I'm terrified of heights, Jasmine'.

Trying to create a reassurance, I promise her we could both jump at the same time, with our hands linked. The train was hurrying towards the building at a alarming speed and people in our carriage had started to jump.

'Kaily, you ready to jump?'.

'Yes let's do this. We're Dauntless'.

We both moved to the back of the carriage to have a run up and as our feet leave the carriage, I felt like I was flying. I loved it.

I landed on the roof, staying stood up but seriously hurting my knees as they locked to keep me upright. Finn was on the ground laughing with a purple haired girl and an Candor boy, who looked at ease with them.

* * *

'Initiates, I'm Max, one of the Dauntless leaders. This is the way into the Dauntless compound. You have to jump, you don't want to jump, then you don't belong in Dauntless'.

The Candor boy raised the question I had been thinking, 'There a crash matt at the bottom or somethin'?'.

'I don't know, you'll find out when you get there. Now, someone has to be the one to go first, so come one, who's gonna do it?'.

There's silence as he looks around, looking for someone who would volunteer to be the one who went first, everybody looked away, focusing on other things. I took a deep breath, 'Me, I'll do it, I'm not afraid'. Max hopped of the ledge he was stood on and I made my way to the front. I place one foot on the ledge and pulled my self up on to it. Looking down, I took another deep breath.

Stepping off the ledge, I let myself free fall into nothingness.

* * *

I hit the net and bounced, going six foot into the air. Landing again, I was grateful when I didn't bounce again, that first landing bounce made me feel incredibly sick. The net was pulled down at one side and a pale, tattooed hand grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me down while another set of hands held down the net.

Landing on the floor, I was met with a pair of pale grey eyes, which were searching my face. I couldn't look away, there was something about them that held my attention.

'Never heard of an Amity going first. Name?'. His voice was impatient, clearly wanting an answer immediately, but I didn't say anything.

'You got memory loss of something? If you don't like your name, pick a different one. Don't make it a stupid one, you can't change it again'.

Not wanting to leave behind the one last thing that tied me to my parents, I replied with a quite 'Jasmine'.

He grasped my arm, 'First jumper, Jasmine! Go over there'.

* * *

Finn was the next jumper down and clearly the two men already knew his name as they didn't speak to him before the tan skinned one shouted 'Second jumper, Finn'. He made his way over, congratulating me on be brave unlike some of the other, himself included.

In only five minutes, all of the other initiates had jumped, with Kaily going sixth. The tanned one opened his mouth to speak and waited for quite.

'Initiates, listen up! I'm Four, this is Eric, and that's Lauren'.

The same Candor boy from earlier stifles a laugh.

'Problem, Candor?'.

'What kind of a name is Four?'.

'If I wanted to answer questions, I would have joined Candor myself?'. He paused and left his statement as a question, clearly in a way to let the Candor know he wanted to know his name.

'I'm James'.

'Well James, don't ask questions'.

The man with the pale grey eyes that enticed me that I now know as Eric spoke, 'Four, we need to hurry up'. Four nodded once and continued speaking, glaring at James as he did.

'Now we usually work down in Intelligence but we have been assigned the challenge of training you lot. Dauntless born, stay with Lauren, transfers you're with us. Follow'.

We are lead to a bright open space filled with beds, obviously co-ed dorm rooms but that doesn't bother me at all, I had no privacy in Amity anyway, obviously it does some others. A girl beside me with dirty blond hair and Erudite clothing is grumbling about privacy and a another Candor boy is making inappropriate comments beside me.

Eric shouted from the top of the dorm, 'Chose a bed, change, gather up your clothes and wait here. You have fifteen minutes'.

Looking around the room, I take this opportunity to count how many other teenagers were here. Eleven. Out of the thirty three I counted jumping, including myself, twenty two were Dauntless born. I glance at Kaily, who sat down on the bed next to mine, she looks a little scared to tell the truth. 'Kaily, what's up?'.

'That Eric and Four, they're both pretty hot'.

'And? Your point is?'.

'They're fucking terrifying. Like honest to God'.

Laughing at her, I pull of my sweater and replace it with a tight long sleeved black cotton t-shirt. I swap my tight mint green jeans for tight black jeans and pull on study combat boots. I look in the mirror, I already look like I belong. From the years of tree climbing and running around in Amity, I already have muscle and speed, I'm hoping this will benefit me in the initiation process.

After I changed, I pulled my hair out from the two fishtail braids and pull it back into a high ponytail, I like the look it gives.

Kaily is glancing at me, 'You look pretty badass Jazzy'.

'Jazzy? Is that a nickname?'.

'Yeah, do you not like it?'.

'No I like it Ka'. She smiles just as the dorm room re-opens and Four and Eric walk in. They look around in appreciation at everyone, 'You all look more Dauntless now. Get your old clothes'. We all gather up our old clothes and as we walk to the room to get rid of them, they explain the credits system, each month you get a certain amount of credits for clothes and other necessities. Three meals a day are provided and any extra food has to be bought, along with alcohol. Although the drinking age is eighteen.

We are directed to a room with a large fire for us to put our clothes into. I don't waste anytime in putting my clothes in, that life is behind me. I'm going to make it in Dauntless.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed. I don't own anything, except Jasmine, Kaily and any other original characters. Jasmine looks a little like Beyoncé but not quite. This is movie Eric so a few years, seven to be precise, before Divergent. I have plans for this so it is going some where I promise. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

We walked into a loud hall with rows and rows of tables, all with people sat at them, eating and joking, obviously not caring about the volume of noise. Music was blaring out of the large speakers, I faintly recognised it from Amity, all though I was only one who listened to that sort of music. The rest of my old faction listened to love ballads. I hated love ballads. Eric and Four stopped us by the door and Eric, spoke to us all.

'This is the Mess Hall, meetings will be held here. Breakfast, lunch and dinner are also served here. Breakfast is from six until eight, lunch from twelve to two and dinner from seven until nine. Any questions'.

James, who was next to me, asked 'What's the music playing?'. He asked too many questions to be normaL wait he was Candor, that was normal for them.

'They're alternative rock band from before the war, Four, do you know the name?'.

'I think it's The Killers, although it may be the Arctic Monkeys'.

'Okay. Now we have that most important question answered, anymore?'.

No one asked anything in the way of questions, so Eric nodded once, slowly 'Go, eat some food, then I suggest you all go to sleep. You'll need the energy'. I grab Kaily's hand and we walk towards an empty table together, with James and another Candor boy I don't know the name of following. We sit together at a table with enough food to last a life time, the plates in front of us stacked high with burgers and piles of chips. Kaily looks a bit shocked at the food in front of us.

'Whats the matter? Is a burger a new concept to you or something?'.

'We have plant based diets with no flavouring or anything. So yes a burger is a new concept to me'.

'God, how did you stand it?'.

'I didn't, I left'.

'She's lying, she left because she believes her self to be rude and selfish'. I glare it the Candor boy who made the comment and recognise him as the boy who made the inappropriate comments about the dorms. He quickly apologises 'Sorry, I don't think before I tell the truth. I'm Andy, previously Candor, left because I could lie to easily'. I smile because he wasn't meaning to be rude, old habits die hard.

'Maybe you shouldn't open your mouth at all' Kaily quips back.

Smiling at her, I wonder how she could ever have been Abnegation, she's to curious and not afraid to insult people. Another transfer sits down next to me, I smile to him and take a sip of water from the cup in front of me.

'I'm Hunter, previously Erudite, I wasn't smart enough so I left'.

I internally smile I know the feeling off not being enough for your previous faction. 'Jasmine, previously Amity, wasn't kind enough and was too daring'.

'You were the first jumper'.

Nodding slightly, he looks at me in awe. 'I wish I was brave enough to go first. Scared of heights'. Kaily must have heard what he said, as she leant over me to talk to him, 'Me too, terrified. Kaily, previously Abnegation, too curious and selfish'. Hunter slightly blushed, I can understand why, Kaily has blonde hair and bright green eyes, she's her own kind if beautiful. While they talk, I pull the burger out the bun and only eat that, leaving the bread on the table.

'Why did you do that? Got a wheat allergy or something?'.

Glancing at Hunter, I replied with the facts 'In Amity, they put chemicals in the bread that keeps everyone peaceful, it takes away any violence that could happen. I stopped eating the bread at twelve. I was a frequent visiter to the conflict room'.

'Why would they do that?'.

'Amity dislike conflict, and avoid it. But every now and again, you get someone like me, who isn't made for Amity. I rebelled, I've tried to punch people and kick them and hit them about'.

'Gosh, you're already Dauntless aren't you?'.

'I hope so'.

Everyone around me is chattering loudly, I take that opportunity to look around, noticing Eric and Four's eyes on our table. Eric meets my eyes across the room, pale grey meeting my bright blue ones. I don't know who broke eye contact first, I just knew I didn't want to stop staring.

After we ate, we, as in Kaily, James, Andy and Hunter, made our way back to the dorm. Both me and Kaily showered when there was only the other boys in the dorm, they promised to go around the corner while we quickly clean and we promised to do the same while they showered. By half past eight, we were both sat on our beds, me clad in a pair of black sleep shorts and a black vest top, which, by this time most of the other initiates had returned. I spoke with Kaily for about an hour and a bit before Four and Eric walked in.

Eric seemed to like the sound of his own voice as he was the one who spoke, 'Initiates, we suggest you all get to sleep. You will be awoken at six o'clock. Lights out'. He paused his eyes landing on mine, 'First jumper, let's hope you're not planning on wearing that for training tomorrow'. He smirks, looking pleased with himself, I looked down at the bandu top I had exchanged for the tank top and a pair on boxer shirts I stole off one of the boys. 'Have nice dreams people'.

'Eric, they're going to have nightmares after you showed your face'.

'You're one to talk Four, which ugly tree did you fall out of?'.

They walked away, although the banter between them could still be heard as the went down the corridor.

Kaily turned to me, 'Okay, so maybe they're alright, but they still scare the fuck out of me'.

Turning away, I try to control my laughing and I climb into my bed, which is warm and comfortable, for which I am thankful for. The lights go black and I feel myself drift off.

Four and Eric stay true to their words and we are woken up at six o'clock sharp the next morning. They walked around the dorm, using a metal rod to whack against the bed frames, which were also metal. I woke up as soon as this started, but I stayed where I was, wanting to stay warm for a little longer. Obviously Eric didn't appreciate this, he whacked his metal rod against my bed as he went past.

'Come on, first jumper, time to get up!'.

'Hey, I was already awake! Isn't that good enough for being up at stupid o'clock? And I have a name'.

He turns from where he's walking away, smiles and his lip piercings move with his lips, his eyebrows go up, also moving the piercings and replies with 'I just wanted to make sure, can't have anyone being late, and I don't know if I told you last night, but nice pyjamas, _Jasmine_'.

**Oh, flirty Eric. Sorry if he's a little OOC but I like him like this. I want him and Four to have a friendship based on insults, so there will be quite a few. I hope you enjoyed and I don't own anything, except any original characters. Now I'm going to go and cry because I've just found out the boy I like has a girlfriend, which has upset me because he said he liked me and now has done that and she's so much prettier than me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Both Kaily and I don't bother showering in the morning, as we went the night before, as well as James, Hunter and Andy, so I quickly change into baggy trousers that are tight at the ankle and a long sleeved top. I pull on the combat boots from the day before and tie up my hair, pulling it into a messy bun. By this time Eric and Four had left and the rest of the dorm was up. While both Kaily, James, Hunter, Andy and I waited by the doors, I worked out the proportion of Factions in the room. I was the only Amity, and Kaily was the only Abnegation. James, Andy, another boy and two girls made up the Candor population and the remaining four were Erudite, one girl and three boys. There was one Erudite in particular that caught my eye, I watched him make an obscene gesture to the Erudite girl and whack another boy. That should be interesting.

Eric and Four returned just after quarter past six, looking slightly different. Both had discarded coats and jeans in favour of short sleeved tight t-shirts and sweatpants and combat boots. They made us listen to ground rules, stuff that wasn't allowed in the dorm. No alcohol, no drugs, no smoking of any kind. Eric obviously drew the short straw and had to explain the guys and girls rule.

'Guys and girls are not permitted to spend the whole night in the same bed, outside of that, do whatever you like. All we ask, is that protection is involved, we don't want any STDs or babies from you lot'.

The Erudite boy who made an obscene gesture earlier taps my shoulder and I whirl around.  
'Amity, what about me and you go have some fun some time? Just incase you didn't understand what I meant, I meant, let's have sex some time. Out of all the girl transfers, you're probably the best'.

Glaring at him for making such a suggestion, I reply to his suggestion, 'Let's put it this way, if me and you were the only two people left in this whole place, in the whole city. I. Wouldn't. Even. Go. There. Then. Trust me on that'. People around me smirk and I'm sure I saw both Eric and Four crack a smile.

'Baby, baby, you don't even know me'.

'Honey, I'm pretty sure I know you well enough to know I don't want to have sex with you, that's for sure'.

Eric and Four had obviously got bored of our lovely conversation as Eric interrupted us, 'If you two are done asking each other to bed, we have a whistle stop tour to go on before you can get food, so let's go. Anyone with hair below their shoulders, tie it back. Only Amity and the Stiff have bothered I see'.

We were led pit of the dorm and down the dark and damp corridor, onto a bridge over a river. Four explains, in monotone, what it is 'This is the Chasm, don't go to close and be careful, otherwise you will die a horrible, messy and painful death'. He continues walking, until we reach a large room with shops and people milling about, some fighting, others watching. 'This is The Pit, the centre of life here at Dauntless, you'll learn to love it. If you want a tattoo or a piercing, this is the place to come. Clothing as well and there's some food shops around. Right, let's go get breakfast'.

Kaily and I follow Eric and Four into the Mess hall where we eat dinner the night before and we settled into seats with James, Hunter and Andy next to us. Muffins that rest on huge platters on the table are being chucked around the room and mashed into peoples faces. Both Kaily and I each grabbed one lemon one and a blueberry one and a glass of an orange juice, and while we ate, I looked around the room, at all the different people having breakfast. Some with unnatural hair, colours of pink, blue, green and more, most with tattoos and all with piercings. I already loved it here.

After we ate a quick breakfast, we're lead to the training room, where we will spend most of our time during the initiation process. Eric explains how the training works 'There's two stages, the first stage, which is physical, you have to push your bodies to breaking to see how far you can go and then force yourself to go further. The second stage is mental, again, pushing your self to breaking point, but we also watch as to how you cope with fear. We watch how brave you can be. Bravery is key in Dauntles'.

Four picks up talking where Eric trails off, 'Today, will be learning punching and kicking techniques and the first of the fights will take place. Not everyone will be fighting today, but if you don't fight today you're guaranteed to be fighting tomorrow. Eric and I will demonstrate different punching techniques to start with, pay attention, we won't be demonstrating again. Jumping up into the ring, Eric grins at Four, 'Worried I'm gonna beat you this time, hey Four?'.

'No, just wondering how you're going to take getting beat again'.

'Well, we will see about that'.

Eric and Four act out a fight without actually hitting each other and they explain different techniques as they go, such as the right hand punch and the uppercut. We are then told to stand in front of the punching bags and have a go ourselves.

I must stand there for at least an hour, punching this bag made of leather, which is filed with sand, and it still doesn't move when I hit it. Eric walks behind me, and pauses. 'If this was a fight against something that could hit back, you'd have been on the floor ages ago'.

Fighting the rage inside me, I reply with a snarky 'Thank you'.

He puts his foot out, which is still in combat boots and kicks my right foot, also in combat boots, out a little further and pushes down on my shoulders to bend my knees a little. 'Put all your forest behind the punch, not just your elbow strength'. After pausing again, he nods once and then takes hold of my elbow, I gasp a little at the touch, his hands are like ice blocks, and I can tell he's smirking. 'Use your hight to your advantage, I mean you must be five foot ten inches at least, none of the other girls are taller than you and only two of the boys are taller. Use your elbows, head for the nose and then, when they're trying it stop the blood, use your knees and go for the stomach. It will work, trust me'. He nods once more and moves on.

Using his pointers, I punch the sand filled bag, and to my surprise, it moves, swinging on the chain it's hanging from. Maybe he actually wants people to succeed, rather than hating everyone.

After we practise for another hour, we switch to learning kicking techniques. Again, this follows the same pattern from earlier that morning, a demonstration, followed by a lot of practise. Then, finally, it's announced that it's lunch time, which means I can eat, my stomach had been moaning at me for the last two hours.

As we got back from lunch, a list of matches had been put up onto the board, and a Dauntless tradition was for the first jumper to fight first against the last jumper. Luckily for me, the last jumper was a slow Candor girl, a blonde girl who looked like she was 95% make up and 5% of anything of actual worth. She wasn't just slow in smarts but slow in speed. In the first thirty seconds, I got in an elbow to the face and three punches, as she fell, I kicked her hard in the stomach, she didn't get up. Four drags her out the ring and I touch my face, realising with a start that she got in an elbow to the face. Eric appeared at my side and congratulated me, his hand on my arm, I realised we had a stark contrast, his pale skin against my caramel coloured skin. 'Tip your head forward, the blood will slow and eventually stop. I'm glad you knocked out the dumb blonde, She was getting on my nerves'.

i turned to look at him thoughtfully, and dropped my voice an octave lower, 'I would have thought dumb blondes were your type'.

'No, I prefer dark hair. Especially with blue eyes'.

**Woo, 1,527 words!**

**Hey, everyone. Flirty Eric again. I know Eric was evil from the start but I want him to be like this and then get colder. I don't own anything and I hope you enjoyed, have a pleasant day. **


	5. Chapter 5

After finishing training for the day, Kaily started talking my ear off about how she wanted to look more Dauntless, so after we had some dinner with the other initiates, we made our way to the Pit. Within the Pit, there's a tattoo and piercing place. James followed us towards the Pit, he decided he wanted a tattoo of three letters, a W, for his mother, a D for this father and an Q for his younger sister Quinn. Both Kaily and I wait with him as he has his tattoo done and I'm rather enticed by different piercings, a young women comes up to where I stood looking at all the different examples.

'Want a piercing?'.

Nodding, I point to a picture of two studs either side of the lips on the bottom, 'What's this?'.

'Snake bites, I'm Tori, you a transfer?'.

'Jasmine, previously Amity'.

'So your the first jumper then?'.

I nod, replying with, 'Does everyone know this?'.

'The first jumper is always big news, especially when it's a transfer, and especially as you're an Amity, we haven't had an Amity in seven years, you're big news'.

'Oh God, but anyway, can I get the Snake bites?'.

Tori smiles and leads me towards the piercing chair, and I settle into it as she slowly explains the process, that involves numbing the place of piercing, a needle being put through the skin until it comes out the other side and a stud being quickly inserted. Kaily made her way over to the chair and offered to hold my hand while it was taking place.

'Thanks for the offer, but needles don't bother me at all, and I have a high pain threshold'.

'You're a braver girl than me Jasmine, although I might get my ears done. I want to change my hair colour though. Can we go there next?'. I nod as Tori puts the needle through my bottom lip, I didn't even wince.

Quickly, both of sides of my bottom lip, left and right had a fluorescent green stud in them and I was using my points to pay for it, I wasn't sure as to exactly how many points we had a week, but was surprised to learn that my piercing on cost 30 of them. After paying, I sat with Kaily as she had her tragus and nose pierced, she paid and by this time, James had finished his tattoo and Kaily dragged me off to the hair salon.

'Are you gonna change your hair?', James asked as Kaily explained to the stylist how she wanted her blonde hair dyed, pink only under he hair rather than all over. I roll my eyes to the top of my head to see a part of my fringe, and exhale, blowing my bangs up.

'I might get my bangs dyed a bright purple. Hell yeah, I'm going to do it!'.

An hour later, we were back in the dorm, me with my Snake bites and purple fringe, James with his tattoos and now blue streaks and Kaily with her nose and tragus piercings and pink under layer hair. We actually look partly Dauntless. When we returned to the dorm, no one was around, so both Kaily and I showered while James did something else somewhere and we went around the corner of the dorm while James showered. We then got ready for bed and camped out on James bed until just after ten, which, at that time, we got into our own beds and the lights went out, without Eric or Four coming in, which I was slightly relieved about, as Eric would have commented on my pyjamas again.

* * *

Sleep came quickly and before I knew it I was opening my eyes again, to find Kaily sat on her bed next to me painting her nails.

'Morning, what time is it?'.

'Morning Jazzy, it's only just gone twenty to six, you've got twenty more minutes before wake up call, which I assume is going to be at six, they didn't say otherwise'.

Rolling out of bed, I made my way to the bathrooms, peeing and then washing my face. I returned to find Kaily fanning her hands to get them dry. She had painted the black with one grey nail on her ring finger. I smile, liking how she represented her old faction in her choices. Once her nails had dried, she looked at me interestingly, 'You know Hunter, do you think it's possible that he would say yes if I asked him out?'.

Looking at her thoughtfully, I replied with 'Gosh, Abnegation must have loved you! He blushed when you first talked to him, and I've noticed him staring at you, do you like him then?'.

'Yeah, I think so, a little bit. I never felt this way about anyone in Abnegation, that's for sure'.

'Ask him, Ka. What's the worst that could happen, you've got nothing to lose'.

Kaily smiled at the advice and turned her attention to me, 'What about you hey? I saw your little thing with Eric yesterday, how close to you he stood and how you blushed slightly. Do you like him?'.

We were both talking quietly with hushed voices, but it looked around the room to make sure no one was awake. 'I don't know, he's hot, but he's scary, I mean, really scary. So, yeah'. I finished lamely, not really sure what to say.

'Jazzy, I think he likes you. Flirt a little more, see where it gets you'.

We both sat in silence until six and then the wake up call started. Eric walks past, going bang the metal rod against Kaily's bed, before I stop him, 'Don't bother, we're already awake'.

He looks at me in surprise, his eyes skimming my bare legs and going to my face, taking in the piercing and dyed hair. 'Nice hair, the piercing makes you look more Dauntless, it suits you'.

Smirking a little, I reply with a light 'Your piercings suit you too'.

He swallows, it's evident in the way his Adam's apple bobs, 'Get ready, you have to be in the training room by seven'.

Turning, I wink at Kaily, who's sat in the bed next to me, with Hunter. I whisper in her ear a quick 'Operation flirt with Eric to see how far it gets me is a go, now let's get dressed'.

Opting for a pair of leggings and a tank top, I pull on the combat boots, which I have already grown to love. Then it's breakfast time, which I love, I eat the same as the morning before and we make our way to the training room.

'Initiates, today the rest of the fights will be taking place from now until lunchtime, so that means that Jasmine, Kaily, Andy, Summer, Anna and James will not have to fight today. Jasmine, Kaily and Andy, you won your fights yesterday, which means your in a better position that your losing opposition', Eric explains this to us, in a slightly bored voice. 'After lunch we will be practising shooting with riffles. Anyone who's not fighting this morning I suggest you practise together in a corner somewhere. But before anyone can do anything, five laps of the room. Anyone who stops will have to start all over again. Go'.

As I'm running I realise with a start that Summer is the slow Candor girl I beat yesterday and Anna must be the Erudite Kaily won against. The running does nothing to me, I could continue going for another five laps easily, but then again, I've been running around fields my whole life. When we stop, Kaily, Andy, James and I take up refuge in a corner of the room, practising punches and kicks until we have multiple bruises. Now just the riffle shooting practise for today left.

**So, this chapter wasn't really anything, which I apologise for. The next update won't be at least until Monday night, I'm at a friends house tomorrow night for a sleepover, so that's forty eight hours away, I'm sorry. I don't own anything and I hope you enjoyed. Eric is OOC.**


	6. Chapter 6

We ate a quick lunch and a slice of cake and we sat around in near silence until it was time for training to resume. Finn called me half way through and I dragged Kaily with me over too his table.

'Hey, Gorgeous, how are you?'.

I frown, momentarily, before smiling slightly, 'I'm good thank you Handsome'. He's wearing a shorted sleeved black t-shirt which shows of some pretty impressive tattoos. 'Your tattoos are pretty cool, did they hurt?'.

'Not really, no more than getting beat up', he points to a large bruise on the side of his jaw, 'But what about you, hey? Purple bangs, Snake bites? You're looking Dauntless, babe. Who's your friend?', he questions, looking at Kaily.

'Finn, this is Kaily, Kaily this is Finn'. They both smile at each other and Finn asks her Faction of origin, which she replies as Abnegation.

'Oh, you're the Stiff?'.

I notice Kaily going slightly red and reply to him, to save her the embarrassment 'Finn, you can't call someone a Stiff!'.

'Jasmineeeeeee, why not?'.

'Because it's rude and I said so!' I glance at his friends, 'You know my friends name, but I don't your friends names'. He turns to his friends.

'Okay, so', he gestures to a girl with green hair and large blue eyes, 'That's Lexi, she's the slut'.

'Who the fuck are you calling a slut Finn, I'm not a fucking slut.', Lexi shouted at him and flipped him off, 'It's nice to meet you Jasmine, Kaily'

Next, a guy with blonde hair and pale green eyes, 'That's Callum, he can be fucking scary, so don't piss him off'.

Callum smiled at us, 'I'm not that scary. Good to meet you'.

'Yes you are' Finn points at the bruise from earlier 'You gave me this'.

Then, Finn points to a girl with red hair and at least five facial piercings and, the most startling thing, one blue eye and one brown eye, she smiles kindly at me.

'Thats Alexa, you'll remember her, she's got creepy eyes'.

Alexa flips him off and yells 'It's not my fault how I was born. Pleasure to meet you Kaily and Jasmine, don't listen to the dick head'.

I turn to her, 'I think your eyes look nice'.

She smiles again and replies with a thank you. We sit down next to them and laugh with them, feeling like we belong, feeling like we're Dauntless. The conversation jumps from one thing to another, tattoos, names, bazaar sexual fetishes, the initiates to Dauntless leaders, this was the part of the conversation I really listened to.

'I can't believe that they've chosen Eric as the next Dauntless leader when Serena goes, he's only seventeen'.

'But, Finn, he was second in his initiate class', Lexi reasoned with him, 'My sisters friend Shauna, was in the same initiates class, he and Four dominated right from the start'.

'Good point, Lex, but I still don't understand why they didn't chose Four, he came first'.

Alexa obviously knew the reason as she was the one who answered, 'They did, Four turned it down, twice. Zeke told me'. I must've looked confused when she said about someone called Zeke told her as Finn turned to me and point across the Mess Hall, towards a handsome boy with dark skin and a pretty girl with dark hair sat next to each other at a table near Four and Eric. 'Thats Zeke, the dark skinned one and Shauna's the pretty girl, they went through initiation a year ago. That,', Finn pointed to another girl who was sat near by on a boys lap, 'Is Katy, she's Lexi's sister. I have a older sister and older brother but I can't see them around'.

* * *

After we had that little conversation, both Eric and Four stood and yelled for the transfer initiates to follow them. Kaily and I bid goodbye to Finn, Lexi, Alexa and Callum and made our way out of the doors, following James and Andy. Hunter came up as we were walking a started flirting with Kaily, I edged closer to James and Andy.

'Whats up, Jazzy, why you left Kaily?' Andy asked me the question as I started walking with them, he looked backwards at Kaily and nodded when he saw her and Hunter, who was know giving her a piggy back. 'Oh, I see, they're flirting again. I don't understand why he doesn't just ask her out, he likes her'.

'We could sing them a song about it, that's what we Amity's do!', I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

'You should have stayed in Amity, you fitted right in well'.

Eric and Four were in front on us, I didn't notice them until that moment, 'Stop talking about your old Factions, you're all Dauntless now. Faction before blood'.

I look at their backs curiously. 'What about the two of you, were you transfers or both Dauntless born?'.

They both stop walking and turn, Eric looks at me threateningly before asking, 'What makes you think you can ask us that?', glaring at me.

I glare back, 'Oh, I don't know, it must be because you both so warm and friendly, you know, like a tank full of sharks or pit full of snakes are friendly'. They both just stare at me, until Eric gives a small smile, and turns.

'If I were you Amity, I'd watch your mouth. Follow Four.'.

Four walks down the corridor towards the training room, while Eric turns of, going up a flight of stairs and exiting through a door marked 'roof'.

We're led back into the training room where a large pile of guns and ammunition wait for us. 'Everyone grab a gun and a box of ammunition and follow me'. A few minutes later, we go back out the door we came through and up the flight of stairs Eric went up. We're on the roof of Dauntless, facing the other way to where we faced when we jumped, this must be the other side. I can see the fields of Amity, where my mother, father, and sister, Bella would be working, I'm surprised when I realise that I don't feel homesick. That I don't miss home, that I don't miss Amity.

* * *

We stand in front of the bright orange targets that are shaped like bodies. Eric explains what we are going to do, shoot at the targets, I felt like turning around and replying with a quick 'No shit Sherlock' but considering last time I was told to watch my mouth, I decide against it. We are all walked through the correct techniques and then it's time to practise. I lift the gun to my shoulder, slightly surprised as it weighs less than I thought it would. Following what we were told, I fired the gun, hitting the hand of the dummy, knocking it clean off.

I hear foot steps behind me, pausing as they passed. 'Pause between aiming and firing, you get a better shot'. He places his tattooed hand on my forearm and moves my arm slightly to the left. 'Right, you've aimed, now exhale and then shoot', I listened to Eric, and shoot. I hit the dummy right where the heart would have been.

Eric leant in close to me, closer than he was before, he's chest touching my back. Even though he was at least six foot one, he barely had to crouch to murmur a quiet 'Well done', in my ear. For once, I thanked my parents for my height. Turning to thank him, I was shocked to find he was already two foot away, moving on to the next initiate. By the right of me, I had the Erudite boy who asked if I wanted to have sex with him, he shot the dummy twice in the same place, which I admit was pretty impressive. He waved the gun around in the air as he bragged about the shot he just did. Both Eric and Four whirled around from where they were helping people and Eric went over.

'What the fuck are you thinking? You're holding a firearm. Wake up and fucking act like you're holding a gun, got that?'.

'Yes, S-s-sir'.

He whacked the Erudite over the head with the butt of the gun, 'Okay, you do that again, you become the target for everyone hear! What's your name?'.

'N-n-Nathan, Sir'.

Eric handed the gun back 'Don't be fucking stupid, Nathan. Everyone's done for the day, go back to the training room in half an hour, the rankings will be shown'.

Turning towards Kaily, I noticed that she had the same look on her face I did, worry. I didn't know we would be ranked.

* * *

The next half an hour went slowly, we walked around the out, discussed buying new clothes and everything apart from the rankings. I discussed with Kaily how to flirt with Eric.

'Jazzy, start it out small. Day one, say hi. Day two, suck his dick, make him cum. Hey presto, you have a boyfriend'. I shot her a dirty look before saying, 'Come on, it's ranking time'.

'These are the rankings that will determine what jobs you'll move into when we're done. Leadership, guarding the fence, Pit worker and keeping the Factionless from killing each other. Rankings also determine who gets cut. There are thirty three initiates, only twenty will make it'. Worry grows inside of me as these words are spoken. 'These are the rankings'.

The rankings are revealed from the top down, I was internally panicking. However, it was pointless. I was second. Second.

**Wow, super long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I'm gonna pick up the pace a little, make them fall in love faster. I don't own and I want to get another two chapters up by next Wednesday, which is when I go back to school. Year eleven. Scary! Bye. **


	7. Chapter 7

We left from the training just ten minutes after the rankings were shown;  
Andy was first,  
I was second,  
Hunter was third,  
Nathan was fourth,  
Kaily was fifth,  
James was sixth,  
Chloe, a Candor was seventh,  
A Candor called Becca was eighth,  
Anna was ninth,  
An Erudite, Tate, was tenth  
And Summer was eleventh.

'At the end of the first stage, which is in four days, six initiates will leave, it could be six of you guys, six of the Dauntless born, or an mix of the two. Take this seriously. You don't make the top twenty, you'll be Factionless!'.

* * *

The next three days pass in a blur of fights and learning how to throw knives, gaining multiple bruises and cuts. Even though most of it was pain based, I loved it, I love the pain, it was something that was rare in Amity. Somehow, I didn't lose my ranking, I stayed second.

* * *

On the last day of the first stage, everyone fought one last time. I faced Nathan, some one I hadn't fought against before. We stepped up into the ring and he glared at me menacingly, 'Ready to lose Amity, I still mean what I said before, about you being the hottest initiate, but I have the slightest feeling your about to become Factionless'. He was so busy taunting me with Factionless jibes that he didn't notice me get closer and closer to him until I was less than a foot away. Lifting my knee, I rammed it into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He recovered quickly, punching me straight in the face. Again, I ram my knee into his stomach again, this time knocking him down to the floor, I kicked him, once, twice, a third time in the stomach and rib cage until he stopped moving. My name was circled on the board and I moved out of the ring. Eric lifted Nathan over his shoulder and took him to the Dauntless nurses, as he was leaving, he shout behind him, 'Amity, follow me, we'll get your face cleaned up'.

* * *

Confused, I followed him out the room to the Dauntless nurses station, which was a maze of corridors away. Eric pushed open the door with one hand and supported Nathan with the other, he held back the door waiting for me to go in first. A women who was probably in her early to mid thirties was sat behind a small desk, doing some paperwork, looks up as we enter the room.

'You alright Eric, haven't seen you in a while, I take it that's because you haven't been beaten up recently'.

'Hey Amelia, I haven't been beaten up recently, although this one has been'.

'Eric honey, what did I tell you? You can't beat up the initiates'.

'I didn't, this one did', Eric smiled, gesturing to me with his free hand.

'Blooming hell love, you must really hate that initiate'.

I smile wryly, 'Something like that'.

'Don't blame you Hun, Eric put him on that bed, while I check him for broken bones, can you clear her face up? You must know how to do it, you've had it done enough times yourself'. The nurse, Amelia, chucks him a small first aid kit and he guides me over to a chair in the corner of the room. I sit and he pulls over another chair and sits in front of me. Opening the first aid kit, he pulls out anti-septic wipes and wipes to three cuts on my right cheek, just below my eye where Nathan punched me. I wince, 'Sorry, Jasmine, it's got alcohol in it. That's why I stings'.

'Its fine, it was just a bit of a shock'.

Amelia looks over from where she's checking over Nathan, and I look at her out the corner of my eye, looking anywhere apart from Eric.

'Is he gonna be okay?', I ask, because even if I don't like him, I don't want to have caused him serious damage.

'Yeah, he'll be fine once he wakes up. Are you Jasmine the First Jumper by any chance?'.

'Yeah, I don't understand how people know who I am, the women who did my hair and Snake bites both knew who I was'.

'The first jumper always attracts a lot of attention, especially if they're a transfer. Nathan is in a better position than you were last year, Eric. Jasmine, at least you and Nathan didn't both knock each other out at the same time'.

'I think we both broke records that day, Amelia'.

Eric chucks the wipe he was using on my face in the yellow bin and pulls out a lot of sticky white strips I've used before after falling or getting in fights in Amity. He places four of the strips on each of the cuts on my cheek and places a giant plaster over the top of them.

'You're done Jasmine. Don't get in any more fights now we're done with the physical stage of training'. Standing up, he places the first aid kit back where it was and I follow him, standing up.

'Okay, Jasmine you can go, Eric I see you learned something while you got your face sorted out after you decided it would be fun to piss someone off. Eric, be a gentleman and take her back to the dorm. I know you have it in you somewhere, somewhere very deep. Find it'.

I say goodbye to Amelia and leave only to find Eric following me.

'You following me to make sure I don't get lost?'.

'I wouldn't want that now, would we Jasmine?'.

'Certainly not'.

* * *

The walk back to the dorm was quite, and because of the time of day, no one was around. We reached the dorm and I pushed open the door, 'Thank you, for fixing up my face and walking me and...'. I kiss him on the cheek.

And all of a sudden, his lips are on mine and I don't know who started it but I know I don't want it to end.

But it does, he pulls away first, smiling slightly, 'Wasn't expecting that, that's for sure'.

'I didn't do that to get a better ranking, just so you know'.

'Kinda figured that out, and anyway the rankings will already had been decided by now, we've been gone about forty five minutes. Anyway, find your friends. Rankings will be shown at five'. I smile at him before I disappear through the door to find Kaily and Hunter on their backs on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

* * *

'Hey, Shitheads, get off my bed and on your own'.

'Charming as usual Jazzy' Kaily replies, 'Your face looks like shit, did you know that?'.

'I kinda guessed it would, but Nathan's still out cold, the nurse dealt with him'.

'If the nurse dealt with Nathan, who did your face?'.

'Um, fuck you Kaily, always working everything out. Um, Eric did it'.

Kaily looked at Hunter, 'Babe, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but go. Girly talk'. Hunter rolls his eyes at us and retreats to his own bed. 'Did you flirt?'.

Its my turn to roll my eyes know, 'A little, and I may have kissed him, or he kissed me, I don't know, it was one of them'.

'Oh my God, Jazzy, honestly?'.

**So I hope you liked it. Can I have a few suggestions for fears for her. Next chapter is going to be Stage one rankings, war games and visiting day. But then, it's stage two. Please review, if you do, you get your very own Jai Courtney or Shai. I worked out that Princess Jasmine is basically what Jasmine looks like, but with blue eyes, a purple fringe and snake bites. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

'Um, yeah'.

'God girl, you're in there'.

When it got to ten to five, we left the dorms to head to the training room where the rankings would be announced. Kaily was convinced I didn't have anything to worry about, but I didn't want to believe her. I didn't want to get to hopeful of staying only to be kicked out.

But Kaily was right when she told me to not be worried, I kept my ranking of second place through all the fights, while Andy retained his position in first. The order went;  
1) Andy,  
2)Jasmine,  
3) Hunter,  
4) Kaily,  
5) James,  
6) Nathan,  
7) Tate,  
8) Chloe,  
9) Becca,  
10) Anna  
And 11) Summer.

We were then shown the rankings with the Dauntless born initiates, I kind of expected to drop to a lower ranking, at least past ten. I only dropped one spot, I couldn't believe it. Finn went into the first spot, with Callum in fourth, Lexi in sixth and Alexa in eighth. Kaily wrapped her arms around me while jumping up and down.

'Come on' She says, pulling me out the training room 'We're going to look more Dauntless!'.

The Pit is full of people in varying stages of drunken ness, all milling about. We head towards the tattoo and piercing place, where Tori is sat at a desk and a pale skinned man is sat in the swivel chair, spinning around. He had blue hair and a visible tattoo on his back where his t-shirt had ridden up.

'Hey, Jasmine the first jumper, and Kaily the Stiff', Tori greets us as we walk in.

'Hey Tori, we want to look more Dauntless, I'm hoping for a tattoo'.

'Wow, Jasmine, you being brave? Do you want an already created stencil or something unique?'.

I already had planned in my head what I wanted, and quickly looked around to find it. Needless to say, there wasn't anything like it. So, I asked Tori for some paper and and pencil and I drew it for her. It was an apple tree that was near my house in Amity, with flames surrounding the branches. Tori inspected my work before turning to the guy sat in the chair.

'Alfie, if your not careful, Jasmine here will steal your job'.

'I don't actually work here, I spend the time I'm not meant to be in school designing tattoos for you. It's slave labour', the guy, Alfie, walks over to me and looks at the design. 'Thats pretty awesome, I'm guessing you were Amity, so that makes you Jasmine, who jumped first. I'm Alfie, Tori's boyfriend's little brother. I'm nearly sixteen, choosing next year'.

'But you're so tall'.

'Thats a very strange thing to say to someone you just met'.

'Sorry, um, your hair is cool'.

Tori interrupted our slightly awkward small talk 'Hey, Jasmine, you want this tattoo done today?'.

'If that's possible'.

'Come in then'.

I follow Tori out of a door and into the treatment room where I got my Snake bites. Kaily is sat in a chair getting two tattoos, one on the back of her neck and another on her foot. After explaining to Tori that I want the tattoo on my right side, just above my hip, she places the stencil on my desired body part and gets to work. It was quicker than I expected and while she's working she chats to me about my family in Amity and my initiation.

'Brother and Sisters in Amity?'.

'Yeah, got a brother and a sister, Bella, she's a year older than me and a younger brother, Ben'.

'Thats cute, what happened to your face?'.

'I got punched in a fight. You should have seen the other guy'. I pause for a moment, before turning slightly to Kaily, 'Did Nathan actually get out of the hospital to see the rankings?'.

'No, I don't think so'.

Beside me Tori looks impressed, 'You put the other guy in hospital?'.

I nod, 'He was unconscious when I left after Er- the nurse, did my face up'.

'Who did you say did your face up, Jasmine?'.

'Er, the nurse'.

'Tori, don't listen to her, she's lying. Eric did it'.

'Eric, you let him near you with an instrument can could injure you?'.

'It was fine. Honestly'

'Okay, if you say so, you're done. It looks pretty cool to be honest'.

I swivel to look at my tattoo before thanking Tori and paying with my points, of which I get two hundred a month, and the tattoo cost twenty, I find out that points will go into our accounts on the 2nd of each month and it's the nineteenth of April today, and I'm down to 120 points, after the hair and piercings, and clothing I bought. Before I leave with Kaily, I get a tongue piercing and a small stretcher to put through the holes in my ears that have been there since I was seven. That takes another ten points and I've still got another ten days before my next point load.

We leave the tattoo and piercing parlour and head to the Mess Hall, where James, Hunter and Andy are sat around a table. We sit down and eat a pile of burgers and cake washed down with the juice in a jug that was sat on the table.

Sleep came easy that evening, and we were all out by ten. Only to be woken up two hours later by Eric and Four whacking the metal bed frames of our beds with their metal rods and shining torches into our eyes.

'Everyone up, we're going on a trip. Get dressed and be ready to go in ten minutes' Eric explains, from where he's stood by the doors, wearing tight jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. 'Dress warm, we're going to be outside'.

I groan, and Eric and Four walk around once more to make sure everyone is awake. Eric pauses at the bed I'm in, but makes to move on when he realises I'm awake, he pauses, 'You can take the plaster off now'. His hands move to my face where he grabs the edge of the plaster and pulls gently. 'You can see your face again now, gives everyone something pretty to look at'.

Glaring at him, I reply with a sarcastic, 'Thank You, you're implying that I'm not actually good for anything' and I turn, looking for appropriate clothing to wear. He stands closer too me, before saying quietly, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. But I was telling the truth, you do have a very pretty face'.

As I make to turn around, he's gone already whacking his metal rod against Tate's bed until he sits up and makes to get out. I pull on black skinny jeans and a thick dark oversized jumper. I pull my dark hair into a ponytail and pull on my combat boots. Kaily is beside me, doing the same and wearing a similar outfit to me.

'I'm way to tired for this shit, aren't you Jazzy?'. I shake my head, I actually feel pretty awake and I'm looking forward to whatever we are going to be doing. We head towards the doors of the dorm and sit in the floor, waiting for the rest of the dorm to be ready. By the time Eric and Four come back, most of the initiates are ready to go, apart from a few stragglers, who are told to hurry up.

We're lead towards the train tracks, where we wait for the train with the Dauntless born initiates. Finn, Callum, Alexa and Lexi all wave from their spot and I wave back, going over with Kaily to join them.

'Alright, Initiates, listen up! The train is due in, actually, I have no idea when the trains due. Four?'.

'You still haven't memorised the timetable yet?'.

'I don't need to, I have you to tell me the times'.

Four rolled his eyes and Eric laughed, 'Three minutes, you'll have to jump on the train like on the day of the choosing ceremony, and we'll sort out teams and ammunition on the train' Four explained. Right on cue, the train appears and Eric and Four set off into a run, obviously making it into a competion. They jump on and the rest of us follow.

'Capture the flag' Four explains, 'Is an initiation ritual. You'll be split into two teams, with Eric and I as Captains. This is to build your strengths in working together as a team. You'll be tested as to how you work'.

Eric continues as Four trails off, 'This', He says, waving a lightweight black gun around, 'Is your weapon of choice, and this' He says, holding up a cardboard box, 'Is your ammunition. Paintballs. We were told we weren't aloud to us real bullets, although Four and I we trying to get permission. Everyone grab a black vest', gesturing to another box on the train floor which must be where he and Four got their vests from. We grab the thick black vests and pull them on.

'Two teams, Four can pick first'.

'You're not going to win this year either, Eric'.

'You're all talk really, just shut up and pick your team. Transfers first'. Four grins at him, before scanning the train car and looking at each initiate thoughtfully.

'Okay, first I take Jasmine'.

My eyes, from where they were looking at the floor, shoot upwards. Four is looking at me, waiting for me to join him. I leave where I was leaning against the wall and make my way over to him. Eric takes Andy, James, Tate and Chloe and Four ends up with Kaily, Hunter, Nathan, who finally got out of the infirmary and I. Finn and Lexi both end up on the same team as us and we make our way out if the train, following Four.

**COULD I PLEASE HAVE SOME FEAR LANDSCAPE IDEAS, I HAVE A FEW BUT I WOULD LOVE SOME MORE. THANK YOU!**

**I'm sorry, I know I said this would be Visiting Day as well but this was already 1,709 not including the authors note. Eric is movie Eric, so Jai Courtney and 24 at the time of Divergent, he's seventeen here. I don't know when the next update will be, schools back on Wednesday and I've got German to learn before that. But hopefully, an hour or two tomorrow and an hour on Tuesday and I've got another chapter. Hopefully. I don't own and I hope you enjoyed. Bye my lovelies. **


	9. Chapter 9

'So, guys, what's the plan then?', Four asks as we stop on a dark side street.

'Uh, keep the flag on one of us and keep moving all the time', a Dauntless born guy I don't know the name of suggests.

'No, can't do that, Charlie, against the rules'.

'Oh, come on Four, you know if Rexy was here, she'd have no problem with cheating to win', The guy, Charlie, replies.

'Charlie, your sister may be my friend, but even if she was here, I wouldn't let her cheat. You know that. Any other ideas'.

Other ideas are thrown about, hide it in a bin at the top of a tree. As I'm looking around, I notice we are right by the abandoned amusement park. The roller coaster has a colourful sign advertising it, glowing the dark. It must be glow in the dark paint, we had some in Amity, as there's no electricity in the park. Around me the others are still arguing about where to put the flag, 'Hey, I have an idea!', I shout, they all look at me expectantly. Pointing to the sign, I explain my idea to them. By the end, most, including Four, look suitably impressed.

'Okay, you all heard Jasmine. Kaily, Nathan, Maia, Stacey, Kane and Luca stay here, find the best letter to hide the flag behind and guard. The rest are going to get the other flag'. Some Dauntless born and Kaily and Nathan all start walking towards the ride. I stay with Hunter, Finn and Lexi, trying to see the flag, that's when I notice the large tree next to me. Getting closer to Four, I continue walking until I'm right next to him. After tapping his elbow, I murmur in his ear, 'Can I climb the tree to get a good look?'. He nods, looking impressed that I thought of it. Grabbing Finn, I make my way to the tree.

'Can you climb a tree?' I ask Finn as I step on the first branch.

The look he gives me is one of shock, 'Jazzy, I'm Dauntless born with older siblings, I'd be worried if I couldn't. Although there isn't many trees close to Dauntless, we used to sneak out to the Amity fields in the nights. We used to stand at the tops of the tress to see how far we could see'. I smile, silently wishing that when I used to do this in Amity, I wasn't called weird for it.

'When I was in Amity, I'd do the same. They kept telling me that it was weird and that it wasn't right. They called me stupid for it'.

'Aw, Jasmine, I'm sorry. But you're not in Amity anymore. You're Dauntless now'. I smile, thanking God that I had a new friend like Finn.

Quickly scaling the tree, we stood on the tops of the branches looking at our surroundings, our breaths taken away by the sheer volume of it.

I point into the distance where a glow shines out of one of the empty windows of a wreaked buildings about 200 meters away. 'Look, their flag!'.

Finn smiles at me from his perch on the branch next to me, 'This was the best idea, Jasmine, you're a genius'. He flings an arm around my shoulders before poking my face, 'Come on, let's go back down. Wanna go first?'.

Nodding, I turn, before dropping to the next branch and then the next and next all the way down to the bottom. Landing on the ground, we explain our findings before we spilt our selves into another two groups, three of us, Finn, Lexi and I, go to retrieve the flag and the other four, and Four, cause a disturbance so we can access it will a little less worry. Finn leads us soundlessly through a maze of packing crates which block our path, arriving at our destination. Opening the door, we are ambushed by three figures, two male, one female. I shoot paintballs at the one closest before he turns and fires at me. It turns out that one of the males was Eric. I grab a paintball out my box and don't move until he comes close to my before I unleash my plan.

He less than a foot in front of me when I finally decide to act. I reach up, even though he's tall, at least 6'1, he's only four inches taller than me. Hiding the paintball in my hand, I bring it down on his hair, smearing bright pink paint through his dark blonde hair, he smirks before doing the same to me, smearing yellow paint through my inky black curtain of hair and through my purple fringe and on to my forehead. I poke my tongue out at him, which takes him off guard, I use this opportunity to grab both Finn and Lexi and run up the stairwell towards the flag. We come across two more people in an act of defence but we take them down quickly.

Only one girl was inside the room with the flag and she wasn't much, just a scrap really. We took her down easy enough and Finn ran forward and quickly grabbed the flag, waving it in the air to signify the game was over. Cheers and moans could be heard from both the teams as they either celebrated or were sad over their lose.

Slowly everyone ,covered in paint, makes their way back to the train tracks, I get in line to board the train before Finn grabs my hand and pulls me backwards.

'Come with us Jasmine'.

'And where, exactly, are you going?'.

'Oh you know a short cut'. I smile at Finn before following him as he makes his way towards a darkened building. Inside are a crowd of people waiting by the elevators. Finn leads me over to a dark skinned young guy who I recognise but can't remember his name. Finn introduces me 'Zeke', I remember now, 'This is Jasmine, first jumper, knocked a guy twice her size unconscious, first Amity in seven years, bladdy bladdy blar. You know the rest'.

'Hi, I'm Zeke, heard a lot about you'.

I smile, before adding, 'Not all bad stuff I hope'.

He shakes his head, 'You got Eric to smile, that takes some doing'.

'What do you mean? Is that bad?'.

'The opposite, he's my friend, and not much makes him smile to be honest'.

A pretty girl walks over, who's taller than me, which is pretty tall and kisses Zeke lightly, 'Hi, I'm Shauna, are you Jasmine?'.

Nodding, 'Another person who knows me without me knowing them'.

'Lexi told me about you'. I nod.

There's cries of joy and excitement coming from over Shauna's shoulder and I look to see what it is, and then realise, 'Oh my God, are we zip wiring?'. They nod and I feel a rush of excitement.

I'm strapped into the black sling and then pulled backwards.

'You ready? Pull the break at the bottom, okay?'.

I nod once and Zeke let's go of what he's holding and I start sliding down the zip wire. It's like I'm flying, free like I always wanted to be in Amity. Moving my arms up and out, the wind travels under and over my arms and through my fingers. I feel weightless.

Turning my head slightly in the dark, I can see the wall of the City, illuminated for the soldiers on patrol, the Amity farms beyond that. I love it and it's over way to fast.

Shauna grabs me when I get to the bottom and land on the net of hands and arms.

'Did you enjoy it, Jasmine?'.

Smiling, I nod still on a high from the zip wire, and I stay on that high until we arrive back at the Dauntless compound, and we are back at the initiates dorms. Even though we didn't take the train back and the rest did, we still arrived back at the compound at the same time as the others, it was easy to blend back in. I slink next to Kaily and Hunter who had his arm carelessly slung around Kaily's shoulders, it feels right.

'Alright Shitheads, if your family's decide that you are worth the time it takes to get here, it wouldn't be in your best interests to appear to cosy,' Eric explained the next as we were woken up just after seven, 'Dauntless take Faction before blood very seriously here'. Both he and Four left us to get dressed after their speech and I had a shower. After I towel dried my hair, I slipped on a black dress with black tights and combat boots. Kaily slicked on some eyeliner on my eyes and we grabbed breakfast.

Taking a seat next to Finn and Alexa , we grabbed juice and muffins and sat together for at least an hour, before making our way to the pit, the families would be waiting. I honestly didn't know if mine would be there, but part of me hopped.

We sat in the corner by the tattoo parlour for a little while, we could see everyone coming in, and then I saw her. My older sister Bella. She was a year older than me and ten times prettier, she had nicer hair, hers was curly, she had whiter teeth, taller, curvier, deep brown eyes and to put it as simply as possible, I envied her.

Bella ran towards me in her yellow t-shirt and tight red jeans with her Amity work boots, pulling my younger brother Ben alone with her, I embraced them both, and I ask about home and our parents and we catch up. It's easier to talk now than it ever was, maybe because I was acting like myself rather than someone who I wasn't.

It wasn't until I caught Bella staring in a certain direction for a fourth time that I finally demanded to know what she was looking at.

'Mina, who is it?'. I follow her gaze and realise she staring at Eric, who is conversing with a young girl in Erudite blue.

'Eric, one of the Dauntless leaders, why?'.

'I knew him when we were in school. He really looks Dauntless, Erudite never truly suited him'.

'He leave because he wasn't smart enough or something?' I ask, intrigued.

'No, he was wickedly smart, even for a Erudite. He was always too wild, especially after his mother passed when he was fourteen. We were kind of friends. I mean, neither of us were short of other friends but he helped me with school work and I taught him how to climb a tree and run fast'.

**REALLY IMPORTANT! CAN I PLEASE HAVE SOME FEARS, I WANT TO GIVE HER ABOUT ELEVEN AND I ONLY HAVE SEVEN IDEAS, SOME OF WHICH YOULL SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**A little back story about Eric there, you'll have more information next chapter and you'll find out answers about that kiss. I would really really really love some feedback, because I feel like I'm writing this and no one really cares, so it's making me a little down. Bye**.


	10. Chapter 10

'He leave because he wasn't smart enough or something?' I ask, intrigued.

'No, he was wickedly smart, even for a Erudite. He was always too wild, especially after his mother passed when he was fourteen. We were kind of friends. I mean, neither of us were short of other friends but he helped me with school work and I taught him how to climb a tree and run fast'.

'You helped each other out then?'.

'Yeah, I was struggling at school and he already knew he was going to be Dauntless, even at twelve it was obvious. Then at thirteen he beat up the fifteen year old who made his younger sister cry. That's her over there, she's the same age as Ben, her name is Eleanor. She's his favourite, there's five of them, two boys, three girls, one transferred to Amity, the second youngest, same age as you. His mother was hit by a train. I never found out what his real name actually was, he's gone by Eric ever since I've known him'.

I glance over to him, to find him staring at Bella like he's seen a ghost. I guess in a way he has. Bella stands and he walks over to where we were sat, before glancing at me and smiling slightly, 'Jasmine, Bella, can't believe I didn't make the connection earlier'.

'Been over a year since we've seen each other Eric, Dauntless suits you'.

'Thank you, are you happy you stayed in Amity, rather than transferring like were going too?'.

Looking at Bella, I asked her, shocked, 'What? You were going to leave?'.

'We'll talk about it later, Mina. And I am very happy, thank you Eric. Abigail is doing well in Amity,'.

Eric cuts her off, 'She transferred?', he asks, clearly unaware that she was going to,

'Yes, she's doing well in her initiation. Although she goes by Abi now, and has caught the affection of a Amity boy, Noah, she's very smitten'.

'She attracts attention wherever she goes'. Listen to them talk, I remember Abigail from some of my lessons at school. A very pretty pale girl with bright red hair and the same eyes as her brother Eric, no wonder she's caught Noah's eye, an old neighbour, he's attracted to pretty things.

Eric introducing his younger sister to Bella snaps me out my trance, 'This is Eleanor, my youngest sister'.

She laughs, before adding, 'The youngest, the best, his favourite. And, I go by Ella now. It's nice to meet you'.

'Sorry, but when did you start going by Ella, and when were you planning on letting your older brother know?'.

'I thought you would have guessed'.

'Yes, because every time I see you I think about whether you still have the same name'.

'Brother dearest, shut up' Ella says decisively, but grinning at the same time.

Eric grins back, before turning back to her and saying, 'Come on, let's leave them alone. I have a meeting in twenty minutes and you have work in forty five. Goodbye, Bella, it was nice to see you, and I'll see you back initiation, Jasmine'.

He retreats with Ella in tow and I turn and look questionably at Bella, before saying 'Isabella Louise Ann Clark, you tell me the meaning of you thinking about transferring'.

'Jasmine, I need to tell you something before I tell you why I was thinking about leaving. What happened with you, He did it to me as well'.

'What the fuck! Why didn't say anything when I told everyone?'.

'Because I didn't want...'.

'You didn't want mum and dad to treat you the same way they treated me, right?'.

'I'm so sorry, Jasmine, sorry I let you go through it on your own'.

I sink back down in my seat, processing the information and ignoring the tears escaping from my eyes 'Where were you going to go?'.

'I was thinking Abnegation, regardless of the fact I loved Amity, I couldn't stand to be near Him for longer than I had to be. Then He died and that's why I stayed. I could finally be free'.

For ten minutes I cried into her t-shirt and she cried into my dress, 'What happened to your face? I wondered earlier, but never got around to asking'.

'The physical stage of training'. Bella nodded like she understood and I guess she did, I guess she was happy I was learning to defend myself. Bella and Ben left soon after and I retreated to the dorm to just sit quietly, only to open the door to find Kaily sat all on her own, tear tracks glittering on her cheeks.

'My parents didn't come'. That was all she had to say, and I held her while she cried and for the first time in my life, I felt like I had a friend who meant everything to me.

'Initiates, it's lights out time, tomorrow we are going on a field trip and you will be woken later, you will got an hour extra sleep, you don't need to worry about practical clothing, just wear whatever will be comfortable for you'. Eric and Four are stood on the stairs by the entrance of the dorm, giving us instructions at half ten for the next day and then they quickly turn and leave, putting the lights on a timer of twenty minutes. Both Kaily and I showered just after dinner, somewhat awkwardly for me, with my tattoo still covered in bandages. I tied my long hair into a thick plait and we climbed into bed, sleepy from the news of the day and the extra training Kaily and I did after my family went.

When we climbed out of the train the next day, I felt sunshine on my face for the first time in what felt like forever. We climbed the stairs of the wall, Kaily in front and Andy behind me. While I wore black ripped skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a maroon hoddie, a Dauntless girl wore a party dress, and stood complaining loudly she was cold. I stood facing out on to the Amity farms where I spent a lot of times of the last sixteen years, and from this distance I could see my mother, looking the same as always, her Dauntless still recognisable even after twenty years. I didn't miss her, she was never quite on the same page as me.

Kaily's voice cuts through my thoughts. 'What do you think you would find? If you went past the farms and just carried on'.

Hunter comments from where he's stood next to Kaily, their shoulders touching, 'Aliens' he says, smiling.

I smile back, before looking out thoughtfully, 'The rest of the world'.

**I know I said there would be answers about that kiss in this chapter but I'm sorry there isn't. There won't be another chapter for about a week, schools super hectic and I've got a lot to do so I'm not promising anything. So next chapter, answers about the kiss and who He is. **


	11. Chapter 11

I smile back, before looking out thoughtfully, 'The rest of the world'.

Kaily looks at me like I'm crazy, 'We are the world, you twat'.

'There must be more out there. Something other than factions and divided society. Some other way of life'.

'When did you become Erudite?'.

'The same time you started being Stiff, Stiff'. I laugh at her facial expression as she realises that I was joking, before turning to where Eric and Four are stood conversing with a guard on wall duty who looks to be the same age as them. 'Do you know what's out there?'.

They look at me with inquisitive eyes, before Eric says, in a low voice, 'I don't, but I'd rather be on the inside not knowing rather than the outside not knowing'. He looks at everyone stood at different intervals, before calling loudly, 'Come on, it's time to go'.

Pilling back onto the train, I glance at the fence one last time, and by default, the Amity farms and my family before turning at joking and laughing at Finn's graphic description of a cannibal ripping someone to shreds. When I was in Amity, I never felt I could laugh and joke like this, and people avoided me, especially after what happened with Him, here it felt like I could be free. We laughed and joked for so long without me even noticing the time going, that it came as a shock when we were shouted at to get up and off, jumping on a patch of grass just outside the doors of the Dauntless compound, which was much easier than jumping on to the roof.

After arriving back, both Kaily and I head over to the pit, interested in buying some new clothes, we had eleven days until points went in and I still had 120 left, I bought a new pair of skinny jeans covered in rips, and tank top, a chiffon shirt and pumps. We change and then head back out into the pit, where we meet Andy, James and Hunter, the latter locks his arm around Kaily's waist, and she pecks his cheek. We sit, laughing and joking until dinner, and then we stay for longer, until I can barely keep my eyes open.

'Guys, I'm gonna head back, I'm falling asleep, and the next stage of training starts at eight tomorrow, that's ten hours away'.

'Okay, I'm gonna stay a bit longer with the guys, will you be okay on your own?'.

I nod and then smile before turning and making my way back to the dorms. I don't make it that far before a voice calls out to me, 'Jasmine!'.

Spinning on my heel, I see that it was Eric that called out to me, 'Can we talk?' .

Nodding, we walk an opposite way down the corridor, and then take several twists and turns before we end up in front of a row of doors, in which Eric unlocks one and holds the door open for me. I stand awkwardly in the middle of the room, before Eric pushes me towards the black sofa on one side of the room.

'Sorry, it's my office, it wouldn't be deemed appropriate to take you back to mine. And we need to talk about what happened two days ago'.

'Look. I...'.

'No, just listen, I know you're tired, I can tell. No offence. But, look, I like you and I don't normally notice women the way I've noticed you. Normally, I just go for one night stands, not learning their names and just looking at their face and body. There's something about you, maybe it's your eyes, or the way you're not afraid to bite back at anybody. You're beautiful and not only can I not bear the thought of you not being with me, I can't bare the thought of you being with anyone else. You're beautiful and don't seemed to know it, you don't seem to notice the way people look at you. And I want to be with you. But, there's a small problem'.

Eric's speech has left me breathless, and I just manage a barely distinguishable ,'What's the problem?'.

'Well, if you like me that way, no relationships are aloud until you're a full member, three weeks. That's three weeks until you're fair game to the whole of Dauntless, any age over sixteen. You have to be careful. But maybe in three weeks, you'd like to go out some time?'.

'I like you too Eric, in that way. And in three weeks, I would like to go out some time, as long as I don't end up Factionless'. I turn to leave and he calls to my retreating back,

'Its a date. And Jasmine, you won't be Factionless, stage two starts tomorrow'. I walk slowly back to the dorm, on a high. He likes me too!

'Welcome to stage two, you will be watched as to how you cope with fear. You will go through a simulation everyday for two weeks, then you will go through your fear landscape at the end. You will face all your fears, knowing that they are not real, but you have to conquer them by slowing your heart rate and defeating them', Four explained rather ominously. We were all stood in a narrow, dark corridor, with benches lining both sides, where we were going to be waiting for our turns. In wasn't in any particular order, Four was jaunt calling us in any order. We were naturally divided, the Dauntless Borns down one side, and the Transfers down the other, Kaily on my right and James on my left. James, Kaily and Andy all get called before I do, but I get called after Tate, who comes out shaking like a leaf.

Four's stood on the right hand side of the room, and a metal chair is in the centre, which I make me way over to. 'God, anyone in Dauntless ever heard of a comfortable chair?'.

'Maybe you should take it up with the Dauntless leaders, Jasmine, move your hair please'.

Moving my hair, I reply with a sarcastic, 'Maybe I will, I'll write a letter of complaint, complete with statistics and examples'.

Four picks up a syringe filled with a yellow liquid, 'I'm sure they'll love that just much as Amity must have loved you. You'll be facing your darkest fears. Be brave, Jasmine. I'll be monitoring on the computer'.

'I'll make sure my fears don't scare you too much, Four'.

The last thing I register before my eyes drift close, is Four saying, 'Yeah, Amity really loved you'.

Spiders. That's the first thing I register, one single on my arm, which I swat at, before realising they're everywhere covering everywhere exposed by my Dauntless clothing. They're crawling all over my face, and I open my mouth to scream and then they crawl in there and I can't breathe. Then I notice it. The room is completely different as to when I went in. This isn't real. I lie back and let the spiders over take me.

'What the hell happened?'. Four demands as I wake up.

'The room changed, that's how I recognised it wasn't real'.

'Jasmine, you shouldn't be able to do that'.

'What?'.

'What was your test result?'.

'Dauntless'.

'You're lying'.

'Why would I lie?'.

'You know why'.

'I honestly don't, so please enlighten me'.

'I have reason to believe that you're a different sort of Divergent. Your brain subconsciously changes the simulation to something different while you're in the Simulation, that's how you know it wasn't real'.

'I don't know what your talking about Four'.

'If you say so, but that wasn't supposed to happen'. I exit, confused as to what happened, before going back to the dorm and sleeping.

Kaily wakes me up just before dinner, looking exactly like I feel, drawn and exhausted. 'What was your first fear?', She asks.

'Spiders', I don't mention the whole changing it thing, I feel I should keep it to myself, 'What was yours?'.

With a shudder, Kaily says, 'Suffocating'.

At dinner, I see Andy, who looks like he's struggling to carry on, he looks physically and emotion done. He looks like he could have a breakdown at any minute.

The next day is much the same, but with Clowns, which have scared me from a young age after I saw one in a circus. It started in Amity, with Amity, which changed into Dauntless without me realising. Four's reaction was the same as the day before, insisting i was a different type of Divergent.

The second night of stage two, I fell straight into bed, without bothering to shower, I was passed exhausted. I dreamed of clowns and spiders and people insisting I was something I wasn't. There was a loud shouting in my dream, but as it got louder, I realised it wasn't in my dreams, it was in the dorm. It was Andy.

Siting up in bed, I see him, eyes wild and scared, pointing a gun at Tate, with a knife in his other hand. He turns towards me, 'Jasmine, don't come any closer'.

'Andy, don't do anything stupid, I want to help'.

'I'M PAST HELP, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN BE DONE. THESE FEARS, THEY ARE TERRIFYING ME, AND ITS ONLY DAY TWO! DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER!'.

Taking a step towards him, he waves the knife around, before I try to grab it. There's a banging and shouting coming from outside, I look towards the doors, horrified when I realise there's a bunk bed wedged in front of the doors. I recognise Eric's voice outside, along with Four and someone I think is Zeke. Trying to grab the knife one last time, I nearly get a good hold on it, before I feel a blinding pain in my side. Gingerly, I touch where the pain is, only to have my hand coming away bright red...

**The end. It's not really, I'm not that mean. So today is my SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY! Super exciting. Jasmine is Divergent but her brain alters the Sim without knowing it and that's how she knows shes in a Sim. I hope you enjoyed this and please review and follow and leave kudos. **

**P.S HUGE THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS LEFT COMMENTS AND FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED AND LEFT KUDOS DEPENDING ON WHERE YOURE READING THIS. THANK YOU. **


	12. Chapter 12

Eric.

'Hey Man, you looking forward to clocking off?'. I turn towards the door where the sound came from, where I find Zeke, leaning against it.

'You come to relieve us?'. I ask, motioning towards Four who has his head on the desk and looks like he's asleep.

'Yeah, I'm doing 3am to 11am shift with Cameron, who, by the way, wants to know how his little brother is doing in training'.

'He knows I can't tell him how Finn's doing, should we wake up Four?'.

'Yeah, but let me do it, have something to keep me amused for the many hours I've got left of staring at the camera screens'. Zeke grabs one of Four's many water bottles littering his desk in front of his bank of screens, unscrews the cap, and dumps the whole lot over his head. Four shoots up, coughing and spluttering all over the place, glaring at Zeke and then me.

'What the fuck are you thinking? And why are you here thirty minutes early? You normally turn up late'.

'Shauna's still on patrol at the wall, and I'm all alone until Friday, and it's Monday'.

'So you're saying, the only reason you're here early is because you've got no one to fuck?'.

'Pretty much. But speaking of fucking, Eric, are you still bang buddies with Roza?'.

'No. I told her there was someone else, and I wanted to hopefully get into a relationship with her, so yeah. But she's already made a move on Cameron'.

'Wow, I applaud this girl, she made you think about commitment. Anyone I know?'.

'You might know her, you might not', I reply airily, not giving any clues.

'Oh come on man'.

'Nope' I say decisively, as I turn back to the screens for the last leg of my shift. That's when I notice it, the transfer dorm. There's a fight or something, with knifes and guns, and She is right in the middle of it.

Jasmine.

I gasp as I see the blood, trying to put pressure on my side as I watch Andy get closer to Tate, who like me, is trying to get rid of the knife. That's when I watch as the knife goes into his chest and I let out a strangled scream. I rush toward Tate's side as Andy rushes across the room, stabbing Kaily's arm in the process and also stabbing James arm, only to find the life quickly fading out Tate's eyes. Grabbing his hand, I go to say something comforting, only to find that I don't know him, I don't know what would comfort him, I can't even remember what faction he came from, so I can't talk about home. I settle for talking about the stars in Amity.

'In Amity, in the fields and farms, late at night, you can see the stars. They're beautiful, there's all these different constellations and it helps when you feel like you're not alone at all in this rotten, horrible world. I believe there's more out there. More than us, and our society. But these stars, they can fill empty skies. They're truly amazing'.

Coming out the stupor I put myself into while I was talking, I see Tate looking at me, with wonder in his fading eyes. 'Thank you, Jasmine, they sound truly beautiful'. And then just like that, he's gone.

Andy looks horrified at what he did, as he watches Tate, someone who was his friend, take his final breaths, he looks at the gun, and then looks at Tate's now lifeless form. He raises the gun and puts it too his head.

He pulls the trigger at the same time as I shout for him to not do it. I drop back to the ground, blood all over my hands, and my dark grey t-shirt soaked right through.

Eric

We run. Four, Zeke and I, we run as fast as we can to the transfer dorm, and go to open the door to find it blocked off. I try not to think of her, with her large innocent eyes that make her look fragile, even though she's far from it. I try not to think of her skinny frame, how breakable it looked. Instead I think of her strength, how she can fight people off easily. Four glances at me, with a wondering look in his eyes as to how we're supposed to get the door open, and that's when we hear it. The gun shot and shout, and then crying. Some one on the inside must have moved whatever was blocking the doors as we now can open the doors, Zeke rushes to Andy, where he's lying with his gun still in his hand. He shot himself. Four goes to Tate, and I go to Jasmine, where she's sat in floods of tears, holding her side.

'Can you get up, or do you need some help?', I ask, stretching out a arm to help her up. She grabs on to it and begins to pull herself up, only to fall down. Reaching down, I pick her up as if she weighs no more than a new born baby. I can automatically tell she's lost a lot of blood, as I ask her, 'Can I lift up your t-shirt?'.

She jokes back at me, 'If you wanted me to talk my clothes off, you should've asked, I would have been more than willing', Before giggling, like a toddler, and then saying, 'I feel really faint but yeah, assess how bad it is please'. Gingerly, I lift the hem of her t-shirt up at the side, to find a tattoo of a amity tree surrounded by fire, Dauntless flames. It suited her perfectly. Her side was completely covered in blood, and It didn't look like a flesh wound. Then, she promptly faints in my arms.

From where I'm stood, I can see Four with the Stiff, Kady or Kaily or something and Zeke with the Candor James. 'Guys, Amity's just fainted, I'm going to take her to the infirmary, I'll warn Amelia about you guys bringing them down'. They both nod at distractedly before turning back to the initiates. Kicking the door open, I make my way towards the infirmary, as Jasmine wriggles around in my arms as she stirs.

'Hey, welcome back to the land of the living'.

'What the fuck happened? And why am I covered in blood?'.

'You were stabbed. By Andy. Do you remember now?'

'Yes. Kinda'.

'Good, you're going to need to make a statement about it'.

We reach the infirmary, she's still in my arms, bridal style, and Amelia eyes us as we walk in.

'What the hell has happened? I get Cameron on the phone, saying about four stabbings and one shooting with two dead'.

'I'll explain later, Jasmine's been stabbed, not a flesh wound but missed vital organs, I recon. Just needs clearing up and stitching up, then she should be okay'.

Amelia nods at me, and then tells me to get the hell out.

'Why?', I ask, sounding like a little kid.

'Because I need to remove her t-shirt and I doubt she'd want you around for it'.

Jasmine speaks from where she's laid in the bed, saying, 'I did say to him that if he wanted me to take my clothes off, he should have asked. I could've worked something out with him'.

Both Amelia and I gawk at her before Amelia tells me to get out, admittedly I've thought about her naked, but I don't want it to be like this, so I leave and sit in the chairs outside.

**STORY NAME CHANGE, NOW CALLED BLUE MEETS GREY, BECAUSE JASMINE HAS BLUE EYES AND ERIC HAS GREY. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will probably be in about a week, not quite sure. But yeah, um, goodbye for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

Four and Zeke come down the corridor, with Kaily unconscious in Four's arms and Zeke supporting the Candor transfer, James.

'She okay? Lose to much blood or something?'.

'No, turns out she's afraid of blood'.

'Well, that fear should be interesting then. You might wanna knock before you go in there'.

Four looks at me questioningly, 'Why?'.

'Amelia kicked me out because she needed to change Jasmine'.

Zeke looks at me suggestively, 'Maybe you wouldn't haven't of minded staying'.

Glaring at him, I stand up and walk to the other side of the room, with a need to stretch my legs.

James coughs and manages to get out a scratchy, 'I'm really dizzy', before, right on cue, he faints on the floor. I grab his arms and Zeke grabs his legs just as Amelia opens the door for us, we deposit him on a bed across from Jasmine, who looks like she's passed out again, who's wearing a hospital t-shirt with the sides cut away, her side wound still gaping open and oozing blood. Her hair is spread across her face, and I made my way slowly over, without anyone noticing.

I move her hair out of her face and spread it out on the pillow she's laid on. Noticing her facial features properly for the first time, I notice an smattering of dark freckles across the bridge of her nose and the tops of her cheeks. She has these long dark eyelashes that almost touch the top of her cheeks, where the eyes meet them, her nose isn't small but in proportion to her face, is the right size, and her lips are a dark pink colour, which stands out against her caramel skin tone. No, she isn't the sort of girl I usually go for, but I want Jasmine in a different way. I want a relationship the way I never have before. Yeah, sure I want to make her moan my name and I want to have sex with her, but I also want to stay up all night talking about insignificant things.

Amelia pushes me out the way, before grabbing a needle and thread, before telling me to go home and get some sleep, because as she states, I haven't had any in forty eight hours, with the double shift I did last night to make up my remaining time, as I only have an official four weeks until I stop working in the control room and actually become a Dauntless leader. So, I leave with Zeke, heading home. He nudges me on the way out, 'That girl, the one you'd like a relationship with. It's Jasmine, isn't it?'.

Nodding once slowly, I go to open the door, just as Max walks in through it. He turns to me, 'What the fuck happened? I get a call when I'm sleeping, waking Isla, who's only just started sleeping nights, and Ruby, who's suffering from lack of sleep. We both are'.

'Max, I'm sorry, you weren't meant to be called, I told Four, who left a message for Cameron to call Amelia, but I told him to not let anyone call you so you could sleep. I guess they didn't listen'.

'Its okay, but what actually happened?'.

'I was watching the cameras, we were just about to clock off, and I saw Andy yelling with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. That's when we took off, heading for the Transfer dorms'.

'Okay, we're going to need statements when they are all ready. What situations exactly are they in?'.

'Andy's dead, Tate's dead. Jasmine, Kaily and James got stabbed, all out of it in there. Jasmine was the side of her stomach, and Kaily and James were arms, I think'.

'Right, you two' Max states, motioning to Zeke and I, 'Grab Four, and go get a couple hours sleep. Back here for ten to seven, stop by the Transfer dorms and get them all into the Dauntless born dorms. There's enough space for everyone to have a bed'.

Four exits from the doors and we make our way to the Transfer dorm, where they are all awake and all look pretty distraught, which is unsurprising. 'Okay, we know that this night has been far from easy, but if you grab a change of clothes for tomorrow, blankets and anything else you want, we'll relocate you until it's suitable for you to go back. You'll be in the Dauntless born dorm, but be quiet, because otherwise you'll have to answer goodness knows how many questions'. I explain, 'You will be awoken at seven. Get some sleep once you get there, I doubt training will go ahead tomorrow, so you're free to do whatever if it doesn't, you'll know at seven. Goodnight'. We exit and they follow us and disappear into the other dorm.

I stumble down to the room I share with Cameron, who's doing the next shift in the control room. We have a small living room with a small sofa and arm chair, a small kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Kicking open my bedroom door, I make my way to the bed, in four weeks I get a new apartment but until then I'm here. Just before nodding off, I set my alarm for quarter past six and drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Quarter past six am comes way too early for my liking, but nether the less I drag my self out of bed and in the direction of the shower, discarding my clothes on the way, my t-shirt still covered in Jasmine's blood. After I showered I changed and made my way to meet Max, who has Isla wrapped in a blanket when I meet him.

'Eric, find out who is awake and make a start on statements, we only have today, training starts again tomorrow'.

Entering the room, I see Jasmine is the only one awake although she looks exhausted.

'Morning' I say.

**I'm really not happy with that chapter, but I wanted to get this up as I'm super busy at the minute and I'm not sure what time I'm going to have. Um, disclaimer as usual, fears coming up so brace yourselfs. Thank you to every one who has acknowledged my work in some way, it means a lot to me, so thank you! Bye! **


	14. Chapter 14

I didn't sleep at all since I was stabbed and I watched Andy, who was my friend, die in front of me. Laying there in the dark, listening to James and Kaily breathing calmed me down immensely and before I realised it, seven had rolled around and the door to the infirmary opened and Eric walked through, my breath hitching in my throat as I watched him.

'Morning'.

'Morning, how are you?'.

'I should be asking you that Jasmine, you were stabbed after all. So, are you okay?'.

'Yeah, I'm on so many painkillers I can't feel it. You?'.

'Yeah'.

'Whats happening today? Is training taking place?'.

'No, you have today off, starts again tomorrow. But today you'll need to make a statement about what happened. Will you be alright doing that?'.

I swallow, before muttering a quick 'Yeah, I suppose'.

'Jasmine, don't ever pull a stunt like that again, please, it's not good for my mental stability', I look at Eric, thinking he's joking only to find him looking deadly serious.

'What do you mean?'.

'Jas, you had me worried sick, you're the first girl I've been this worried over that isn't a family member. Has anyone ever told you that if people were rain you'd be a fucking hurricane? You should feel honoured'.

'I do, and since when have I been Jas? And nobody has ever called me a hurricane before, I've been called a menace to society and delinquent but never a hurricane'.

'You've be Jas since we kissed each other breathless, and you said that when you agreed to go out with me after you finished initiation'.

'Really?'.

'Yeah. I've gotta go meet Max, wake the others up and tell them what I just told you, will you?'.

'What, you mean how you and I kissed each other breathless, and I'm the first girl you've been really worried over that isn't a member of your family? Is that what you want me too tell the others?', I ask flirtatiously.

Eric rolls his eyes, 'Don't be cheeky, I know that's hard'.

Smirking slightly, I make the comment he made inappropriate.

'Don't be dirty either'.

'I'm sorry I couldn't help myself', I then add, battering my eyelids, 'Have I been naughty?'.

As I suspected, Eric's across the room in minutes, his lips quickly moulding themselves to mine and I secure my arms around his neck with his hands spread against my back, evident in my thin hospital gown. His lips move onto my jawline and down to my neck and I moan into his ear softly and he groans slightly in response before pulling himself away, with what appeared to be great difficulty. 'I need to go and find Max, then I'll come back and get statements. Can I come and find you later?'.

I barely get out my quite, 'Yes' before he's gone out the door and the other door opens and Amelia comes through. 'I saw what just happened between you and Eric. Be careful'.

Opening my mouth, I go to protests, before she cuts me off, 'I'm not going to do the whole, he's dangerous speech because I imagine you've already heard it. I was going to tell you to not hurt him, he's fragile, he lost a parent and lived in a faction where he couldn't be himself without fear of repercussion, he became a parent at fourteen and tried his best but people told him it wasn't good enough. Don't hurt him, mess him about, or play him. Please, because I feel like I pick up the pieces a lot'.

'I wouldn't hurt him, I really like him. And he says he likes me, but I don't know if it's the truth'.

'Jasmine, I've seen him with you, he's never looked at another girl that way. Anyway, you are free to leave at midday, come back next week and get the stitches out, and yeah'.

Amelia leaves out through the door she came through and Kaily makes a stirring sound next to me, she sits up, winces and looks at me, 'Morning Jazzy you look like shit'.

'Thanks, Ka, so do you'.

'Jazzy, I was stabbed of course I look like shit! Oh yeah, you were stabbed too, you have an excuse to look like shit. The only time ever'.

'Ka what are you blabbing on about?'.

Kaily didn't get to answer as the door was pushed open and Hunter walked in with Finn in tow, 'Morning ladies, bought you breakfast, muffins and juice for Jasmine,'. He chucked a lemon and poppyseed muffin and blueberry muffin to me and a bottle of juice and gave a steaming plastic cup of coffee to Kaily along with some muffins.

'Oh,', I say to Kaily, 'We have to record statements today, probably pretty sharpish, I'm getting out at midday'.

'Bitch, Amelia said last night that I couldn't get out until this evening, a chunk of the bone was knocked out'.

'Yuck'.

'I know, Jazzy, you have someone too see you'.

Turning towards to door, I see Eric in the doorway, 'Jasmine? You wanna do your statement?'.

'Yeah, get it over with'. Amelia helped me dress in a black t-shirt and tight jeans and Hunter gave me my combat boots, I felt more like myself.

'Okay, so Jasmine, I'm Jake and this is Phoebe. You need to tell us exactly what happened in the night'.

'I was sleeping and then Andy woke me up, he was shouting and screaming, I don't know what it was about though, um, he was also waving a gun and a knife around. I tried to grab the knife from him, but that's when he stabbed me. Tate the. Tried to grab the knife and he was stabbed in the chest, he also stabbed Kaily and James before shooting himself. So, yeah, that's it really'.

'Right, thank you Jasmine, for all your help'.

After Amelia let me go, I met Eric in the afternoon like he asked me too, and he lead me down a series of corridors to a row of apartments. He opened the door to one, and pushed me slightly, an indication to go inside. It was large, open spaced and bright, with floor length windows on one side.

'Do you want a drink?'.

'Dunno, what you got?'.

'Coffee, water, juice'.

'Coffee please, one sugar'. Eric opened his cupboards and pulled out two large black coffee mugs and set them on the counter.

As he busied himself making the coffee, I asked him the burning question, 'Why did you wanna meet me then?'.

'About, well, us, really. You've got less than three weeks left of initiation and I can't stop thinking about you. I haven't slept, I've been worried'.

'Theres nothing to worry about, I'm fine'.

'Okay, seriously? I'm going to have to look away, I can't concentrate, has anyone every told you that your eyes look like you can see into people's souls? I want you, Jasmine'.

I don't bother replying, I just cross the room and kiss him fiercely, I kiss him like I wanna get slapped, I don't think about anything else, his hands are on my hips, digging in and my hands are on his shoulders and in his hair, and my mind is mush. Eric makes me lose all train of thought.

**So, I hope you enjoyed, sorry it's been so long since I updated, life's been super hectic with work and exams and house captain stuff and dance and coursework, so I'm so sorry. Um, I don't own anything apart from original characters, so Jasmine, Amelia, Kaily, them people. Up the next chapter should be up by November 10th, I hope. Thanks. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Mentions of Abuse in the beginning. **

I was wearing Amity clothing, yellow tight jeans, a red blouse and brown work boots and I was sat in my old kitchen, every detail the same, right down to the chip in the tile by the oven. He was sat opposite me.

'Jasmine, don't you understand? You're damaged goods, defiled, no one will want someone like you, a slut like you. Do you really think that someone would want you, who gives it up for everyone? Deluded tart'.

I stared at Cain, tears welling up in my eyes. 'Slag, what do you think crying is going to do? I own you'. Looking down, I notice it.

The Dauntless clothing I'm wearing. 'This isn't real and neither are you. You're dead!'.

I shock awake in the chair, to see Four looking at me in alarm. 'Jasmine, who was that?'.

'I don't know'.

'I don't buy that. A stranger wouldn't set you off like that. You can tell me, I won't say anything to anyone'.

'Um, he was my uncle'.

'Was?'.

'He's dead'.

'Did he, touch you?'.

'He sexually abused me, if that's what you mean'.

'I'm so sorry'.

'Hey, what you sorry for it wasn't you that made him be so sick and twisted was it?'.

'Jasmine, I'm going to have to report this, report him. I'm sorry'.

'He's dead, no point'.

'Oh. You changed clothes'.

'Huh?'.

'In the sim. It's the divergence'.

I sigh, it's this again. 'I don't know what you're talking about'. Four looks at me like I'm a kicked puppy, 'Jasmine, your subconscious is changing your sim, letting you know that it's not real. I'm going to put you under again, all the while you need to be thinking about not changing the sim, I know that it might be difficult but you have to properly try'.

Four injects me again and I am back in the kitchen. Don't change anything. Don't change anything.

I sit there while my uncle, my own flesh and blood, Cain shouts at me, everything staying the same, stuck in this never ending scene, I know it's not real but everything stays as it was when it started. Unable to take it anymore, I stab Cain, and he vanishes before hitting the floor, and I awake.

'Interesting Jasmine, do that for the final stage of initiation and you'll be within the top three'.

Opening the door, I turn back to Four, 'Not a word to anyone'. He just nods and I leave, walking towards the dorms.

The next day, I watch as Andy shoots my friends in front of my eyes, and I'm unable to move, disabled in fear and the feeling of dread in my stomach, the whole while willing my brain to remember to not change anything. All of a sudden, I know the way out, I run to Andy, take the gun and shoot him. I wake up, frozen.

And then it's the fear landscapes. I go through all of my fears, proving that I can face them, proving I'm brave. Watching my friends get shot, the sexual abuse at the hands of my uncle, spiders, clowns, getting shot, rejection, bleeding to death and humiliation. Eight fears. Eleven minutes. Thirty four seconds.

Rankings are announced in the evening, in a ceremony with the whole of Dauntless. Max, Eric and three others, two female and one male, stand at the front.

Max addresses everyone,

'We are Dauntless. We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices.  
We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. But more than that: We believe that justice is more important than peace.  
We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.  
We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us. We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity.  
We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves.  
We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them. We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action.  
We do not believe in living comfortable lives. We do not believe that silence is useful.  
We do not believe in good manners.  
We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands.  
We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence.  
We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by. We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery.

Initiates, just some short weeks ago, you all chose to join the warrior faction. Out of the twenty seven of you, only twenty of you will be welcomed into our faction. The rest, you will make a new journey with the Factionless. That is the way it is I'm afraid. Here are the final rankings.

1) Finn  
2) Jasmine  
3) Lexi  
4) Hunter  
5) Callum  
6) Jake  
7) Kaily  
8) Alexa...

All the way too twenty seven. Nathan, I was glad too see, was twenty first, so he would not be joining Dauntless.

'Welcome, new members of Dauntless. Tonight, go have fun, there are multiple clubs around. Tomorrow, you will be assigned apartments based on rankings and the same protocol with jobs', Eric spoke, smiling slightly. He turned to leave, winking to me as he did.

Kaily grabs my arm and looks at me excitedly, 'Let's go shopping, all twenty of us are going to ZeroDegrees tonight!'.

'Whats ZeroDegrees exactly?'.

'Its meant to be the best club here, everyone goes'.

'I can't believe I'm saying this, but okay, let's go! We need a proper outfit'.

'Thats why I said we would go shopping!'. Kaily yanks me over to the other side of the pit and into a store called Primark, calling out 'Hania' as we walk in.

A pink haired girl walked up to us, not much older than us, 'What can I do for you Kaily?'.

'We need an outfit for tonight, we're all going to ZeroDegrees. I want a dress, I'm going to make a move in Hunter tonight'.

Kaily tried on an whole range of dresses, until she found the perfect one. Black body con, not too short, ending just above her knees, long sleeves, with sparkly high heels. She looked a million dollars, Hunter would fall at her feet. I chose sparkly gold short shorts and a black chiffon-y shirt with no sleeves and high heeled combat boots.

We entered the club just after eight, and it was alive with people and vibrating with the bass if the rock music. Dancing with James, Hunter, Kaily and Finn tired me out, so I got both Kaily and I bloody Mary's. I stood on my own, drinking the blood red liquid when a soft deep voice spoke into my ear.

'Having fun?'.

'I am thank you, you?'.

'I only came because Zeke dragged me out, I didn't know you were going to be here'.

'Neither did I until an hour and a half ago'.

'You look really good Jas'.

'Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself'.

'Cheeky'.

'Eric, I pride myself on being cheeky'.

'Wanna get out of here? It's loud and crowded'.

'Yeah, let's go'.

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. I found my Jasmine, Santana series one of Glee is my Jasmine! With a purple forward fringe and piercings. Please review and follow and kudos depending in where you're reading this, wether or AO3. Thank you again! Love, Via.**


End file.
